


The Deal

by w1ldcard (orphan_account)



Category: Chadsworld, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, Alien Pups, Alien Sex, Can be read as a relationship, Eggs, Forced Pregnancy, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/w1ldcard
Summary: Bing is captured by an alien who takes him hostage. However, the creature offers him a deal to set him free.The offer is not what he expects.
Relationships: Christopher "Bing" Bingbong/Grumbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Deal

When he said he’d be willing to make a deal, this was barely what he meant. He expected the blue alien to ask him for money, or even better, just food. However, it was very clear the being had a much more extreme idea in mind.  
When he had proposed the idea of freeing Bing in return for him carrying his offspring, he was completely opposed. But this creature (who he now knew as Grumbo), knew how to convince him.  
“It just hurts so bad, I need the load off me..” He complained, eventually coaxing the 37-year-old into doing as he pleased.  
So here he was, pinned against a wall, taking this alien’s eggs into his rear just so he could be freed from the hostage situation he was in.  
“Grumbo” finished depositing his young, pulling away and allowing Bing to reclothe.  
“Take good care of them. They might be all the hope my species has left,” Grumbo said, caressing Bing’s cheek.  
“How long will I have to deal with them?”  
“Seven weeks is all. Just until the eggs have time to fertilize. I’ll keep them after that,” Grumbo smiled. He truly seemed pleasant if he wasn’t trying to impregnate you.  
“A-Alright,” Bing said, stumbling. His whole body felt heavy, and he knew now why Grumbo wanted to get them out so badly. “How many? Do you know?”  
“Thirteen, I believe. And I told you they were heavy. You’ll be off-balance for a few days but you’ll get used to it. Again, I’ll come find you in seven weeks. Until then, as I said, take good care of them. Please.” Bing could hear the desperation in his voice and knew he had to do this.  
He wondered if he was falling for Grumbo.

A week in, he returned to work after his “medical emergency”. His only employee, Larry, immediately took notice of his growing stomach.  
“What the hell happened to you?” He asked, half-pointing at the growth.  
“Nothing, really. Not important,” Bing said, totally nervous.  
“Something’s wrong.”  
“Nothing’s wrong, be quiet. Go fill out this paperwork,” He said, trying to sound like himself. He grabbed a stack of papers off his desk and handed them to Larry.  
Larry sighed, walking off to do his work. This gave Bing time alone to think about how he would hide the growth once it got bigger.  
Those remaining six weeks went by as fast as they possibly could’ve.  
During the last two weeks, he got no sleep and could feel the eggs rolling around inside of him at all times. It was the most uncomfortable thing he had ever done, but he knew it was important to Grumbo.  
And at the end of the seventh week, it all happened.  
It was 9 at night and he was getting ready to leave work when something stopped him in his tracks.  
He felt something move and a sharp pain shoot through his spine.  
“This is it,” He thought, “I can’t drive home like this. I’m going to have to do it right here and Larry is going to have to help me.”  
He decided to go to his office and try to keep it undercover but it was just too painful. He couldn’t not cry and yell, trying to free the first egg from his body. He knew after that it would be easier, but he couldn’t even remove it.  
Larry went to the office immediately, spitting out his coffee at the scene laid out before him.  
It was a normal Thursday and here was his boss, on the floor, pushing an egg the size of a tennis ball out of him.  
“Oh, my go- WHAT EVEN HAPPENED?” He was so confused and almost panicking.  
“I- I’ll explain afterward,” Bing panted through tears, “Please just help me now-”  
Larry got down on the floor beside him but could do nothing but sit there in complete shock. “I- do you care if I-”  
“JUST HELP ME!”  
It was clearly extremely painful, so Larry did all he could think to do; grab the egg, and yank it out.  
He did so, setting the slimy thing to the side while Bing delivered the next one. Just as he had expected, it came much easier, and the third one just slid out.  
The other ten were no problem.  
“Care to explain what the fuck just happened?”  
“Well, it’s a long story.” He explained the situation with Grumbo, and Larry just went further and further into his confusion and shock.  
The next day, Grumbo came back to get his offspring.  
“Thank you, so much for helping me with this. I don’t know how to repay you,” He said, nuzzling Bing’s cheek as they hugged and held each other.  
“You don’t need to, except maybe sending me pictures of them in the mail when you can. I kind of see them as my own,” Bing explained.  
“Understandable. I’ll try to do that. And thanks again.” He left, and they never saw each other again.  
However, a few months later, Bing received a letter in the mail.  
One of the small pups had white patches on his skin and curly brown hair.  
“I know nobody except for you who looks like this; he must be yours.”


End file.
